The commercial and/or military aircraft industries often include seat assemblies in the aircraft for transporting crewmembers, passengers, and/or other occupants. The aircraft seat assemblies include, for example, a seat frame that supports a plurality of seat cushions, such as a seat base cushion and a seat backrest cushion, for providing seating for an occupant.
Some seat assemblies, for example, for crewmembers that may be located on the flight deck, are typically relatively light and often lack a lot of creature comforts that may otherwise be incorporated into seat assemblies for passengers. Additionally, such seat assemblies include a relatively rigid structural frame that may be rigidly attached to the aircraft structure. As such, any vibrations, for example vibrations normally encountered during the operation of the vehicle, can easily transfer from the aircraft structure through the structural seat frame to the seat occupant. Sometimes these vibrations are at a frequency and amplitude that are conducive for inducing drowsiness.
During trips, particularly long-range flights or the like, it can become challenging for crewmembers or other occupants who wish to remain fully awake and alert to not become drowsy and fall asleep. Unfortunately, if a crewmember or other occupant is exposed to vibrations particularly at a frequency and amplitude that is conducive for inducing drowsiness, remaining fully awake and alert for an extended time can be difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved aircraft seat assemblies that can help seat occupants to remain fully awake and alert, and methods for fabricating such aircraft seat assemblies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments described herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.